Trigunian Military Intervention in Kazulia
Background Decision for Military Intervention Operation Piecemeal Operatsiya Po chastyam was the codename for the massive Trigunian raid on the northern Kazulian city of Ulf. - the operation was decided by then Minster of Defense _____________ - the Great Northern Fleet of Trigunia was responsible for blockading the northern ports of Kazulia - Ulf was the largest city and port in the northern region - poor weather conditions and the presence of formative AAA, SAM, and Kazulian airforce unit defenses around the city and the docks convinced the Admiralty that a groundtroop raid should be commenced; this plus weather and odd magnetic mountains in the area played havoc with air & missile strikes making them ineffective - when the weather became adequate, the decision was made for the 5th Naval Infantry Division to carry out a massive raid on the port facilities of Ulf in order to put them out of commission for the remainder of the conflict - raid had three objectives: 1. disable the massive drydock, 2. destroy the oil & fuel holding tanks & refinery, 3. destroy the majority of the docks used for loading & unloading of supplies from the blockade runners (estimated that 3 made it through each day during the winter months, much to the chagrin for the Admiralty) - raid was a disaster - originally, Operation called for the use of the 1st Naval Special Forces Command but it was spread thin as it was being used in counter-piracy operations in the south as well as being used to raid ships refusing to adhere to the blockade - decided to have 110 Neboskreb (Skyscraper) Regiment — named due to the regiment's exploits in the battle of Elaia during Operation Black Bear in the 2960s — carry out the raid - two companies (Command A & C) would amphibiously land on the opposite ends of the port in order to knock out the air defenses and protect the docks from reinforcements - two companies (Command B) were to then steam forward, landing at the port using two converted blockaderunners as well as smaller amphibious boats - the blockade runners were heavily armored to protect against small arms fire and were carrying massive amounts of explosives; they were to ram themselves into the port facilities where the timed-explosives were to be triggered with a two hour fuse - then, Command B was to race to the drydock and use lazer targeting systems to hone in the precision guided bombs - one handpicked platoon of the 110th (Command D) would helicopter in around the refinery and paint the refinery with lazer targeting system for the hovering bombers' precision bombs - instead, Command A landed at the wrong landing site in the dark and had to trudge three miles to the city along the rocky coast; it was then able to carry out its mission of destroying the AAA & SAM defenses; but several hours later found itself facing AUDA regulars who were on break in the area; the AUDA used their heavy weaponry, including armor, to bash Command A who were forced to be recalled and were ferried away by hover landingcraft - Command B ran into and was spotlighted by a fishing boat, undetected by radar in the choppy seas, serving as a Kazulian radar ship; a firefight took place in which the fishing ship burst into flames and highlighted the entire area; the lighted drew the attention of shore defenses who used local artillery and AAA fire to drive Command B back to the home ships - Commands A & B failed to take out or hold onto most the air defenses and so when the three helicopters of Command D approached the shore they were peppered by the Kazulians and the AUDA volunteers; the command helicopter was shot down, landing in the sea and killed all on board including Major V.R. Lazarov the ground commander of the raid - the remaining helicopters suffered heavily but managed to reach the refinery; however, they were then informed of the failures of Commands A & C but were unable to turn to lave as a second helicopter crashlanded, wounding several of the platoon - Command D, however, struggled on and took the refinery from its few defenders, who were mostly private security; at this time, AUDA forces arrived an attacked the refinery with armored vehicles and two companies of infantry - Command D, prepared only for light resistance was holed up in and around the refinery grounds and were unable to call in airstrikes for fear of hitting themselves - a massive series of air strikes was called with pilots using nightvision, radar beacons and infrared strobe lights to pound the AUDA attackers - after nearly half an hour Command D was down to only seven able bodied men and was surrounded by AUDA forces; a request was called from the remaining men in Command D for missile strike on their position which was initiated; it remains unknown what happened to the remaining men of Command D, it is expected that they were killed either by the missile strike or by the subsequent firestorm caused by the refinery explosion Operation Archangel Operatsiya Arhangela